A mobile X-ray imaging device is a small-sized X-ray imaging device having an X-ray generator installed on a carriage, moved to a spot where a subject is in, for instance, a patient room, and the subject is placed between an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector which are positioned to face each other, and then imaging is performed. Conventional mobile X-ray imaging devices have a structure that the X-ray tube is connected to a strut installed on the carriage, via a movable supporter such as a pantograph arm, so as to enable imaging in postures at various heights and angles within a spatially limited room, and a main body fixed on the carriage accommodates elements such as a power supply and a controller of the X-ray tube. The main body is configured as a console also provided with an operating unit.
In the mobile X-ray imaging device with such a structure as described above, a handle for moving the device is generally mounted on the main body (console) side. Therefore, when moving the mobile X-ray imaging device, there is a problem that the strut positioned forward of the console is apt to obstruct a view, causing difficulties in ensuring safety while the carriage is traveling.
In general, the X-ray tube is integral with a high voltage generator serving as a drive source of the X-ray tube, together with an aperture unit, resulting in heavy weight. Upon imaging, if this weighty X-ray tube unit is moved according to a movable supporter, balance is lost, i.e., the center of the gravity is off-centered, resulting in that the device is prone to toppling.
In order to solve the foregoing problems of the mobile X-ray imaging device, there have been some suggestions conventionally. By way of example, Patent Document 1 suggests a mobile X-ray imaging device having a structure that a foldable arm unit equipped with an X-ray tube unit on one end thereof is fixed on the forward end of the main body, in rotatable and swiveling manner. This device is provided with a mechanism that limits rotation and swiveling angles of the arm with respect to the end on the main body, thereby preventing toppling of the device.